


Ingredients of Happiness

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy afternoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingredients of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> For aesc, as a part of [Stargate Atlantis Secret Santa for Artists](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_art_santa/) 2007.


End file.
